Bed Buddies
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: Due to living conditions, Lightning and Fang have to bunk together, but it's during the night that Fang discovers something about the soldier she never would've guessed. FANG'S POV.


**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII! FINAL FANTASY XIII IS COPYRIGHTED TO SQUARE ENIX!

**AN:** 'nother FFXIII fic for the day. I have to be honest and say that first-person POV is a weak point of mine, so I decided to practice with it. I think I need more practice but oh well! I hope you all enjoy this, and critique is always appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Okay here are the rules. Stay on your side of the bed, and don't think I won't catch you if you try to grope me because I'm a very light sleeper and I'm sure you value your arm enough not to. So try to grope me and you'll find yourself a bit limbless in the morning."<p>

I have to fight back a laugh. Ain't that cute, Sunshine's a tight ass even in her own room.

"My room, my rules," she says as if she's readin' my mind. "Personally I would've rather bunked with Vanille."

I snort. "Nah ya wouldn't have. She'd keep ya up makin' sounds and what not in her sleep."

She shudders. "Fine, I would've rather bunked with Snow."

"That's a laugh and ya know it. Besides am I such a horrible roommate that you'd rather take _Snow_ over me?"

She glares, which I have to say is cute. "Just stay on your side okay?" And she flops down without another word.

I guess I should explain this little scenario. Since they began reconstructin' what was left of that little hell on Gran Pulse and Vanille and I woke up from our second time in crystal stasis, we needed a place to stay. Unfortunately when we moved in with Sunshine and the oaf, the place was already packed. Hope and his dad had one room, Sazh and Dajh had the other guest room, and the only rooms left were Serah's and Sunshine's. So of course we needed to bunk. Vanille begged - and I mean _begged_ - to room with Serah, and she let her, which led to Snow movin' out to the livin' room 'cause he said he didn't wanna intrude. I think that made Sunshine's day, at least until we had to bunk. I don't know why she's got that stick so far up her ass, but you'd think she'd be a bit more grateful of sharin' a room with me. After all I saved the world with Vanille. Ah well, I'll have to iron out her attitude.

Light's bed is very cozy and hearing her softly sighin' makes me fall asleep in no time. At least until I'm woken from my beauty sleep by some shakin'. "Lightnin'?" I whisper, lookin' over my shoulder. "Ya awake?"

No answer, so I shrug and try to go back to sleep, but five minutes later and I can't take anymore of this shakin'. I roll over and slowly slide over to see what she's doin', and honestly my jaw drops when I hear her quietly sob. I wonder what got her all upset 'cause sometimes I like to believe that Light's a robot.

"Hey Light?" I whisper, reachin' out to shake her.

She pulls away and sobs harder. Crap, what am I suppose to do? Sure if it was Vanille I'd know what to say and do, but with Light? This is Light we're talkin' about, and if ya hadn't notice there's a big difference between Vanille and Light. A big difference.

I sigh and inch closer. "Oye Light, are ya okay?" I know I'm probably gonna end up stickin' out of the wall soon, but I snuggle up to her and wrap my arm around her stomach. Vanille always liked (and still likes) to be held whenever she was upset, so I can try to do the same to Lightnin'.

Light stops mumblin' so much and I feel her begin to settle down. Then she stirs. "What're you doing?" she whispers. I gotta say that I like how her voice sounds when she's whisperin' like this. Definitely a big difference than that commando voice she always has.

"You were dreamin'," I say. "Had a nightmare or somethin'. When Vanille had nightmares, she always wanted to be held, and I didn't want ya sobbin' there so here we are. Don't worry," I add quickly, "I won't do anythin'."

Light sighs. "Thanks, but you don't need to do this."

I curl a bit closer to her. I'm definitely askin' to be smacked, but it feels so right so I don't wanna move. "Mmm nah I'm gonna stay here. Besides somethin' is tellin' me that you're gonna be bawlin' again if I let go."

"I wasn't crying."

"Fine sobbin'. Why were ya cryin' anyhow?"

Light moves in my grip so I'm forced to let go of her. She faces me and even in the dark I can see how red her face is. "I wasn't crying," she growls.

I prop myself up on my elbow. Fine, if she wants to be stubborn then two can play at this game. "You're bloody kiddin' yerself sunshine if ya think I haven't noticed. Spit it out."

She sighs, lettin' me know that she's ready to talk. I feel kinda proud that I have that effect on her. "Just a nightmare," she says.

"Serah?" I offer.

She partially shrugs. "Kinda but... it's about my parents too." She shakes her head. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

She's about to roll over when I catch her shoulder. "C'mon Light ya can talk to me."

She chuckles. "I know, that's the problem."

I smirk. "C'mon, I told ya that I'd tear down the sky to keep Vanille safe, and ya told me 'bout Serah. And we've already been through a lot, Orphan and Ragnarok and all that so I figure that we're close enough to be considered friends."

"Friends..." The word rolls off the tip of her tongue, like the word is unheard of or somethin'. Maybe it's just me but she sounds like she's about to burst into tears again.

I don't want her cryin' again so I reach out and stroke her cheek. "Yeah Sunshine, we're friends."

I think I've managed to break down the last of Light's barriers because the next thing I know she's ready to admit what her dream was.

"I dreamt about my parents," she sighs. "How they died and I had to take care of Serah. Then I thought about how Serah's getting married soon and I..." She glances at me uncertainly, but I'm practically beggin' her to go on. "I'll be... alone."

That takes me aback. The great Lightnin'... afraid to be alone? It reminds me of Vanille on that day on Gran Pulse, before and after tamin' her monster of an Eidolon. "You're not alone," I say softly. "We're a new family now."

Light gives a shaky sigh and I pull her into an embrace. "It's not a bad thing to cry," I whisper. "Ya ain't vulnerable."

She shakes her head and her hair kinda tickles my face so I have to resist laughin'. "No I'm fine," she says, pullin' away to roll back over. "Thanks Fang."

I smirk. "Well just to make sure ya don't start cryin' again, I'll cuddle next to ya, yeah? Chase away those bad dreams." I cautiously slide my hand over her stomach, pullin' myself closer to her, and I'm awaitin' to be smacked, but surprisingly it doesn't come.

"Fine," she grumbles. "But only for tonight, and you don't mention this to anyone, got it?"

"No promises," I say as I bury my face in her hair.

Mmm... strawberries.


End file.
